Propostas para o lobo
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: Inuyasha fica muito ferido, e por certos motivos, só Kouga pode salvá lo, este se recusa, então Kagome faz uma proposta... ele aceita... hentai


Nome da fic: Propostas para o lobo

Nick: Kaoru K. Himura

Gênero: hentai

Categoria: anime

Subcategoria: Inuyasha

Situação: completa

Resumo: Á procura dos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Mirok e Kagome foram interrompidos pela energia de Narak, no entanto quando seguiam o rastro, este sumiu e só o que restou foi a presença de Kouga que também pressentira o vilão. Já em meio a brigas, foram cercados por uma nuvem de miasma que os fez se separarem. Porém Inuyasha ñ conseguiu fugir e acabou correndo perigo, ... só quem poderia salvá-lo era Kouga, que obviamente se recusou. Sem saída Kagome fez uma proposta que mudou sua idéia...

Propostas para o lobo

Capítulo 1:A primeira proposta

-Ah, Inuyasha,...Pára c/ isso...(Opa!)

Eram umas 11h da noite, Kagome e Inuyasha...(Opa!) apesar de estarem cansados ñ conseguiam dormir e...(Opa!) discutiam sobre os fragmentos.

Narak tinha quase todos só faltavam os da perna do Kouga, Kagome dissera, e Inuyasha ficara irritado e xingava o "lobo fedido".

-Ah, Inuyasha,...Pára c/ isso...ele ñ é tão mau assim.

-Vc está defendendo aquele atrevido?

-Ñ, mas penso q vc ñ tem motivo p/ odiá-lo assim.

-E vc ñ tem motivo p/ amá-lo assim.

-Eu ñ o amo, eu am...deixa p/ lá.

-O q?

-Nada, estou cansada desta conversa besta, vamos dorm...-mas antes de terminar foi interrompida por um trovão e uma forte chuva começou - Inuyasha, eu odeio chuvas c/ trovão, vc pode...-e ele aproximou-se da garota.

-Tá, dorme aqui perto de mim.

-Sabe, Inuyasha, desde aquela noite mta coisa mudou p/ mim, mas p/ vc nada parece ter ocorrido, vc ñ tem confiança em mim.

-Por fora nada mesmo, mas por dentro houve mta mudança.

-Vc ñ demonstra isso.

Ele a olhou c/ aqueles olhos cor de mel lindos profundamente e foi chegando os lábios perto dos dela, porém um trovão novamente ressoou e a fez gritar, ñ teve beijo e ela só o abraçou; aconchegada em seu peito forte e envolvida por seus braços, Kagome dormiu pelo resto da noite.

De manhã, Kaede entrou no quarto:

-Vejo q a cada dia se dão melhor!

-Vovó Kaede, ñ é o q está pensando...

-Ñ estou pensando nada...

-É, vc nem pensa mesmo velhota! –disse Inuyasha saindo do local e deixando a menina c/ as explicações.

-Pensei q ele ia dormir lá fora.

-Ñ, vovó, é q choveu e ele entrou.

-E precisavam dormir como os encontrei?

-É q, ñ é isso...

-Tá, Kagome, faça o q quiser; é até bom assim ele esquece a Kikyou e quem sabe ela volta ao mundo q pertence, mas olha o q fazem!

Kagome ficou s/ palavras, arrumou o quarto e saiu c/ o grupo atrás dos fragmentos.

No caminho, Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de Narak e começaram a correr na direção indicada, mas de repente o cheiro se dissipou no ar. O meio youkai abaixou e procurava o rastro de novo, quando do nada gritou:

-Maldição!

-O q foi, Inuyasha ?

-Aquele lobo fedido...Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Viram um redemoinho e Kouga parou em frente à Kagome:

-Oi, Kagome.

-Oi, Kouga.

-Seu lobo asqueroso, o q faz aqui?

-Segui o rastro do Narak e parou aqui, cara de cachorro.

-Desgraçado!

-Calma, Inuyasha.-disse bondosamente Kagome.

-Ei, Kagome,- falou o lobo c/ um ar de dúvida- vc tá diferente parece q o cheiro do cara de cachorro está penetrado em vc.

-Impressão sua.-disse ela envergonhada.

De repente um miasma invadiu o local; Inuyasha chamava por Kagome q estando perto do lobo foi pega por ele, pois já caía devido ao veneno respirado, e dando um mega pulo (pois suas coxas eram muuuuuito fortes) saiu daquela atmosfera.

Sango pôs sua máscara, pegou a raposinha e Mirok, q fazia uma barreira; todos em cima de Kirara, e saíram em outro lugar. Shippou chorou pela falta de Kagome, mas o monge falou q era melhor irem ao vilarejo q provavelmente os dois já estariam lá e era mais seguro. Foram.

Inuyasha ainda no veneno já desmaiava e ñ cansava de chamar por Kagome, todavia como respirou mto, desmaiou:

-Kagome...

Enquanto isso Kouga carregava a garota inconsciente p/ sua caverna, ao chegar a acomodou sobre peles, sua cama. S/ outro jeito de salvá-la fez respiração boca a boca nela, lógico q mesmo depois de acordada ele beijou seus lábios carnudos, no entanto ela acordou e deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

-Kagome, o q foi?

-Vc...o q estava fazendo?

-Tinha miasma no seu pulmão e eu a salvei.

-Ah, me desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

Ficaram por um tempo lá e o cão ñ vinha buscá-la, ela ficou preocupada:

-Ah, Kouga, o Inuyasha ainda deve estar lá, ñ veio me buscar.

-Ele te esqueceu, só quis salvar sua própria vida.

-Ñ, ele ñ é assim; deve estar desmaiado, acho q ele ñ te viu me pegando, ficou procurando e desmaiou de tanto respirara o veneno.

-Como tem tanta certeza?

-Estou c/ um mal pressentimento... será q vc ñ poderia ir lá p/ ver,Kouga? Por favor.

-Ele é meu rival...e... o q vou ganhar c/ isso?

-Ah, Kouga –disse Kagome quase chorando, mas ele era persistente, então s/ escolha ela pensou em recompensá-lo; nervosa, ñ tinha tempo de pensar e fez uma proposta...(s/ palavras)- Kouga, se vc salvar o Inuyasha, eu...eu...eu caso c/ vc!

O lobo nem pensou p/ sair em sua máxima velocidade à procura do youkai.

No local ele ñ se sentia mto mal por causa dos fragmentos de suas pernas, o procurou incansavelmente até q o achou inconsciente, o levou p/ a caverna e falou:

-Pronto, está aqui!

-Ah, salve-o como fez comigo, se ñ ele morrerá e de nada adiantará seu esforço!

-Ah, ñ, isso ñ estava no trato.

Ela ñ esperou p/ fazê-lo e Inuyasha voltou à consciência:

-Kagome,...

Ela o tinha deitado em seu colo, ele perguntou por q estavam lá, vendo o lobo, ela respondeu e triste lhe disse:

-Inuyasha, tenho q lhe contar uma coisa...é mto séria, mas saiba q fiz p/ te salvar.

-Diga, Kagome.

-Vc ñ vai gostar nem um pouco, é q ... primeiro eu pressenti q vc estava em perigo e...-ela começou a tremer nervosa até q Kouga q assistia àquilo revelou:

-Cara de cachorro, esquece a Kagome por q ela vai se casar comigo!

-O q?Eu sabia desde o começo...Adeus, sua ...Grrrr

-Espere foi p/ o seu bem, o Kouga ñ queria ...

-Ñ acredito, vc o ama mesmo...

-Se o amasse, ñ tinha ...

-Ñ tem nada a ver!

-Nada a ver p/ vc, seu insensível!

-Sua idiota!

-Aaaah, senta, senta, senta, senta!

Antes dela poder se explicar direito, apesar da recente raiva, ele correu indignado, Deus sabe p/ onde.

-Faça bom proveito do seu lobo fedorento!-ele também tinha raiva, porém estava mto enciumado e triste, ñ queria acreditar.

Kagome começou a chorar e o belo youkai se aproximou:

-Kagome, o esqueça e se vc quiser eu posso pegá-lo e dar uma grande surra por fazer vc chorar.

-Esquece...

-Tente se animar, hoje mesmo será o nosso casamento.É lua cheia, a noite vai estar maravilhosa e todos os lobos virão.

Ela ñ respondeu, ele pegou sua mão e a levou ao fundo da caverna onde havia uma linda roupa de peles parecida c/ a dele. Compunha-se de uma mini saia, uma pequena blusa e botas como as dele, mas o couro era de uma cor mais clara e a garota até a achou bonita.

-Kagome, isso é p/ hoje a noite.Sempre quis dar esta roupa para alguém q fosse especial para mim. Tome um banho c/ essas flores, depois se vista. Ñ q eu ñ goste do seu cheiro, mas quero vc especial esta noite...

Kagome estava morrendo de raiva do cão, ela dormiu um pouco e foi banhar-se quando era 8h da noite numa cachoeira q havia perto de lá.

Enquanto se banhava, ñ pensava em nada sem ser no meio-youkai; parecia ñ saber da gravidade da coisa q fizera e queria se vingar casando c/ o belo lobo, achando q depois era só ir embora e pronto, no entanto...

Às 11:30, Jinta a chamou, linda estava: os cabelos presos, ñ totalmente, c/ ramos; tinha um brilho natural e se sentia orgulhosa, ñ feliz.

Os lobos estavam acomodados e Kouga a esperava c/ um ancião na ponta do penhasco.

A lua brilhava iluminando todo o local; segurando um buquê ela aproximou-se e todos uivaram.O velho lobo fez a cerimônia e os declarou casados. Kagome olhou p/ o pé do penhasco e viu Inuyasha entre as árvores; foi bem hora do beijo, Kouga a puxou pela cintura e se beijaram. Ela fazia isso, mais como vingança e por q o lobo ñ era de se jogar fora.

Inuyasha quase pulou p/ cima do local e agarrou o pescoço do príncipe.

De repente ele sentiu o cheiro de Kikiyou e p/ tentar esquecer a jovem, foi atrás; ele viu Kikiyou encostava numa árvore.

-Kikiyou, ...

-Inuyasha, o q faz aqui?

-É q descobri q ainda a amo...

-Mas depois do q vi na cav...-ele ñ a deixou terminar a beijou como um animal, ensandecido disse:

-Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido...

Enquanto a beijava pensava em Kagome, mesmo assim deitou-a na raiz grossa do vegetal.

Kikiyou começou a despi-lo.Ele levantou:

-Kikiyou, por favor ñ posso.

-Por q? Ñ disse q me amava?

-Desculpe- me, mas acho q ñ; a verdade é q eu briguei c/ a Kagome e queria me vingar.

-Então ñ me quer mais mesmo?

-Olha, desde aquele dia percebi q gosto dela; eu gosto de vc como amiga e Kagome como mulher e amiga.

-Vc ia me usar?

-Jamais, por isso parei logo.

-Pelo menos vc é honesto, mas nunca vou deixar de amá-lo e ...odiá-lo...-ela chorou e ele a abraçou, porém foi empurrado e a sacerdotisa se foi c/ seus youkais carregadores de alma.

O cão ficou observando e se arrependeu, depois voltou ao vilarejo onde encontrou Mirok :

-Já é tarde, onde estava?

-C/ a Kagome e depois c/ a Kikiyou.

-Nossa,...

-Por favor, ñ quero conversar sobre isso agora.

O monge percebeu q era sério e o deixou.

Enquanto isso o casamento e a festa terminavam, o príncipe lobo ordenou q ninguém ficasse lá naquela noite. Assim q todos saíram ele trouxe a moça até a cama de peles macias:

-Confortável, meu amor?

-Sim, Kouga.-ela estava tensa.

-Calma, deite-se aqui.-disse ele pondo as vestes q tirara no lado da "cama".

Kagome já se arrependera, entretanto pensou em contê-lo e no outro dia daria um jeito.O homem tinha um peito bem forte, seu corpo era mesmo maravilhoso, mas ñ havia amor da parte dela. Aproximando-se deitado permaneceu a ponto de estarem encostados, pôs as mãos na sua cintura, e ela ficou paralisada, contudo organizou sua mente e pediu-lhe:

-Kouga, calma aí...

-É a nossa lua-de-mel, Kagome.

-Eu sei é q estou assustada.

-Kagome, vire-se farei uma massagem p/ vc relaxar.

C/ suas mãos firmes passava por toda suas costas tirando suavemente sua roupa deixando-a semi nua. Kagome tremia e ñ sabia como deixá-lo mais controlado. Ela sentiu os lábios do lobo em seu pescoço, virou-se e ñ pôde contê-lo, se beijaram. Ela parou e disse:

-Kouga, ñ posso, ñ te amo, casamos por causa de uma proposta, um trato q fizemos.

-Mas farei vc me amar.

-Eu amo o Inuyasha!Somos namorados agora!

-Vc casou comigo!

-Mas ñ te amo, vc é meu amigo.

Kouga entendeu q ñ havia amor entre eles, contudo sabia q Inuyasha fizera "mal" a ela, e nunca sabia se gostava dela ou da sacerdotisa, foi o q dissera a menina a ele quando estava c/ raiva do meio youkai.Relembrando-lhe isto, disse q ñ era assim, amava somente ela e tocou sua boca novamente.

-Ñ posso ser sua, já fui de Inuyasha.

-O q?Mentira?

-O q está pensando q eu disse?-arrumou o q disse percebendo a besteira.

-Ah, bom, disse isso por q foram namorados...

-Sim, claro...

-Olha, Kagome, vc está nervosa vamos DORMIR HOJE e amanhã pensamos melhor, venha cá.

-Estou mesmo cansada.

Então eles dormiram.

Kouga era controlado, no entanto no meio da noite, a moça dormindo pôs as mãozinhas delicadas no abdome definido e nu dele.Ele acordou e viu q ela sonhava e se segurou p/ ñ agarrá-la, foi duro, pois ela pusera também a perna sobre a coxa roliça dele.E o príncipe dos lobos suspirava.

De manhã, Inuyasha estava mto nervoso queria matar o rival e tirar satisfações c/ a garota. Então foi até lá e viu os dois na ponta do penhasco. Eles conversavam; ela tentava dizer ao lobo q ñ o amava, p/ q ele aceitasse, p/ serem só amigos. Ñ deu tempo nem de Kouga sentir o cheiro do meio youkai, o q ele sentiu foi um soco na cara q o fez cair p/ trás:

-Lobo fedido, vc é um desgraçado!

-Inuyasha o q faz aqui?- dizia Kagome.

-Como ousa olhar p/ mim, Kagome Higurashi?

-Ñ fale assim c/ a minha esposa, cara de cachorro.-respondeu Kouga limpando o sangue q escorria da boca.

-O q!Ñ pedi sua opinião, idiota!-gritou o cão sacando a tessaiga e apontando p/ ele- A sua voz me dá nojo, vou te matar!

-Pare c/ isso!-implorava Kagome.

-Higurashi, vc me decepcionou mto!

-Vc ñ sabe de nada, Inuyasha, ñ é o q está pensando!

-Ñ estou pensando nada, só imagino vc e aquele lobo, na mesma cama,...Grrr...

-Kagome, por favor se afaste.- pediu Kouga- vou acertar as contas c/ ele.

-Ñ, Kouga, vcs ñ podem!

Kouga mandou Jinta levar a menina p/ dentro, e este o fez a carregando delicadamente p/ a caverna.E os rivais começaram a batalha.Ela chorava e só podia ouvir os golpes de Inuyasha c/ a espada , pareciam acertar pedras e Kouga fazendo barulho ao correr de um lado p/ o outro. De repente Inuyasha parecia ter levado um golpe e gritou de dor, o lobo riu:

-É agora, cachorrinho q vc morre, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahh!

-Hahahahahahahahahahah, lobo...vc é q morre agora hahahahahaha...

Inuyasha ia usar a ferida do vento e gritou:

-FERIDA DO VENTO!

Nesse instante, s/ saber o q fazer Kagome gritou:

-INUYASHA , SENTA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

O meio youkai pulara e quando ela o mandou sentar ele caiu no rio.TCHA!

Kagome empurrou Jinta e correu até o penhasco.

Kouga a segurou, viram entre as pedras a tessaiga e depois o corpo de Inuyasha q batera a cabeça e desmaiara, no seu cabelo havia mto sangue o qual vinha de um enorme corte na nuca. A garota gritou chorando.

Kouga ñ queria verdadeiramente matá-lo, então mandou uns lobos o buscarem.

Kagome nem conseguia respirar de tanto q soluçava e ao ver o homem ...

Ele estava horrível; seu rosto totalmente ferido, arranhado, sua boca e olhos sangravam e suas lindas orelhinhas estavam destroçadas e todo esse sangue ñ parava de manchar seus cabelos.

O lobo também estava ferido, mas ela nem percebera de tanta preocupação com o youkai.

Na caverna, Inuyasha abriu dificilmente os olhos e disse:

-Ka...Kagome,...eu...te... amo...me ..des...me ...desculpe...- e desmaiou de novo.

-Ñ, ñ, nãããããoooo...

Kouga lhe providenciou umas bandagens e ela estancou os sangramentos; se sentia mto culpada; tirou as roupas dele e Kouga ficou c/ ela, enciumado.A menina chorava tanto q o lobo lhe disse:

-Kagome, ele pode ficar aqui até melhorar.

-Ah, vc é tão compreensível, mto obrigada, Kouga.- e o abraçou; nisso o meio youkai abriu um pouco os olhos e viu, seu coração doeu mto.

Inuyasha dormiu por 1 dia, nessa noite quando era umas 11h, Kouga sentiu o cheiro do Narak e saiu com mtos lobos deixando apenas 3 p/ cuidar da sua esposa.

Ela tomara banho e vestira sua roupa dada por seu "marido". O lindo cão acordou e a viu tão linda, ela virou-se:

-Vc está bem, Inuyasha?

-Sim, agora vou me mandar...- falou levantando lembrando-se da confusão.

- Ñ, devo explicações a vc.

-Eu já sei, vc o ama...

-Ñ, eu amo vc e quero ficar com vc- segurando em suas fortes mãos ela lhe contou tudo.

-Então foi isso mesmo?

-Claro, eu jamais te trairia.

-Kagome,... eu ...quase te traí c/ a Kikiyou...

-Hã!

-Mas, ñ o fiz, pois me lembrei, mesmo c/ raiva, de vc.

Ela o abraçou e sussurrou no seu ouvido q o perdoara antes mesmo de ele tentar traí-la.

Ele tocou sua nuca e a beijou nos lábios de um jeito q a fez querer se entregar...

-Será minha novamente?

-Nunca fui de outro...

Ele desceu as mãos p/ sua cintura deitando-a em seus braços e logo acomodou-se sobre seu corpo, só q delicadamente p/ ñ machucá-la.

-Como pôde pensar q eu amava outro ...?- sussurrava Kagome retirando os cabelos prateados de seus lindos olhos.

Inuyasha pegou em suas mãos novamente e as beijou, mas estas desvairam-se de seus lábios p/ seus ombros e percorriam por suas costas fazendo cair seu kimono e depois descendo sua calça. Ele fez o mesmo, porém p/ se divertir mais, a deixou de calcinha e sutiã...

Brincava c/ seus dentes e língua por sua cintura até chegar ao meio de seus seios, puxou sua veste a qual ela o ajudou a retirar pelo feixe de trás, desconhecido p/ o meio youkai, o q a fez sorrir.

Só mais algum tempo de beijos e abraços conteve Inuyasha, q logo quis obter mais de sua amada.

Agora Kagome ficou de joelhos e acariciava os músculos de todo o corpo do belo rapaz fazendo sua espinha e pele arrepiarem; derrubou-o na confortável cama de peles e sentiu ser agarrada por aqueles braços fortes firmando-se em seu corpo frágil, deixando-a mais louca, a ponto de já afastar as pernas sobre seu tronco; insano, ele mordeu seu pescoço e se aprofundou...

-Ah,...ah...Inuyasha,...ah...ah,…- implorava a moça de prazer- ah, ...estou...sentindo ...mto... mto forte...seus...dentes...e...ah...

- Só... meus...dentes?- murmurou ele ofegante.

Ela sorriu c/ ele, mas Inuyasha estava cada vez mais...nervoso...e Kagome ñ continha altos gemidos. Até q ele desvencilhou-se, ela caiu ao seu lado onde ele pôs o braço p/ acamá-la e permaneceram desse modo, abraçados, até a manhã seguinte.

Os lobos que ficaram p/ cuidar de Kagome viram toda a cena c/ a língua de fora, babando...pela entrada da caverna; eles pressentiram Kouga chegar e foram p/ perto do príncipe latindo.

C/ o barulho, Kagome acordou, se vestiu e foi p/ a cama de Kouga, deixando o cão sozinho, descansando.

Kouga quase caiu duro ao ouvir a história dos lobos; aproximou-se da esposa e disse-lhe:

-O q aconteceu?

-Nada, Kouga,...hã!...vc acha q..., Kouga, o Inuyasha está morrendo!

-Por isso mesmo!

-Eu estou casada c/ vc ñ te trairia! Os lobos ñ gostam de mim por q sou humana e ñ aceitam q seu príncipe youkai case-se com um ser assim...

-...é... faz sentido...Ah, eu mato aqueles lobos!

-Ñ, Kouga, eles só estão defendendo seu rei.- a cada dia ela ficava mais esperta c/ suas desculpas.

-Ah, desculpe-me, Kagome.

Kouga já mandara um aviso sobre os acontecimentos p/ Mirok e Sango, mas ñ falou do casamento. Shippou ficou mto triste, mas a exterminadora o consolou q quando melhorasse Inuyasha logo a traria.

A garota falou c/ Kouga q enquanto o meio youkai estivesse mal era melhor ela voltar ao vilarejo e c/ calma ia explicando sobre os dois; se ñ também eles poderiam lutar novamente e o lobo ficaria ferido e precisava reter energias p/ matar o Narak, q a pouco quase fora encontrado pelo príncipe dos lobos.

-Então tá, pode ir, mas eu vou te visitar, hein.

-Tudo bem, Kouga; é melhor assim, né?

-É verdade, quero vencer o maldito Narak e minha vitória será dedicada a vc, trarei a cabeça dele p/ vc, Kagome.

Depois disso, ela voltou c/ Inuyasha p/ a casa de Kaede. Repetiu os fatos já contados e Inuyasha ñ desmentiria mesmo.

Mas uma dúvida surgiu no monge:

-Mas vc brigou c/ o Kouga por q, Inuyasha?

-Por q ele fede e isso me dá dor de cabeça!

-Ñ mente, aposto q foi por ciúmes de ele ter salvo a Kagome.

-Blá, blá, blá...

Capítulo 2: Lua Nova

Após alguns dias Inuyasha já estava recuperado, assim resolveram ir atrás dos fragmentos da jóia. Saíram e caminhavam a um tempo s/ encontrar nada por 2 dias, mas na tarde deste segundo dia...Inuyasha quis voltar ao vilarejo. Ninguém lembrara, mas era Lua nova; ele ñ fez questão disso e disse q se quisessem ficar, q ficassem e depois ele voltaria. Como desculpa falou q seu ferimento da cabeça começara a doer de novo e voltava sozinho.

Kagome o seguiu:

-Inuyasha, eu sei, é Lua nova...

-E daí? Vc ñ tem nada a ver!- gritou ele nervoso, ñ aceitava essa sua fraqueza.

-Por q vc ñ nos falou e voltávamos todos juntos?-dizia ela calmamente, compreendendo sua raiva.

-Ñ enche, Kagome...- ele ñ queria dizer essas palavras, mas estava mto triste.

-Inuyasha, eu quero q vc divida sua dor comigo,seus problemas, suas tristezas...- e tocou seu rosto.

Estava tão desconsolado q o meio youkai a abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo, mas continuou triste.

Nisso Mirok q estava vindo os viu e se escondeu atrás de uma rocha e pensou: "Hum, o q será q ele fará agora...? Se eu fosse ele ñ perderia tempo, a Kagome é ...hum...", Ele ñ sabia q "seu amigo ñ perdera tempo, já há um tempo..."

O belo youkai separou-se da garota, mas continuou segurando em sua mão, e foram embora.

Depois os outros 2 lembraram quando o monge voltou até eles dizendo q era melhor irem também, no entanto ñ foram c/ os "namorados", pois já ñ se os via pelo tempo q haviam saído.

Quando chegaram, Inuyasha já estava na forma humana e ficara todo tempo no galho alto de uma árvore. Seus amigos perceberam, mas Kagome pediu q o deixassem, dessa vez ele parecia mais perturbado,...

Era mto tarde e a menina preocupada foi vê-lo; seus olhos cor de âmbar mantinham-se apagados...:

-Inuyasha, posso subir aí?

-Faça o q quiser...

Ela subiu e sentou à sua frente:

-Conte-me, por q está assim? Confie me mim, pois eu confio em vc, e vc tem provas disso...

S/ resposta, ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito robusto e acariciou seus cabelos, agora, pretos. Kagome sabia q ele ñ ia contar, mas continuou... depois de uns 10 min. ele dormira.

Até às 3h da manhã ele descansou e ao abrir os olhos a viu ainda consigo.

-Kagome, vc ñ dormiu?

-Ñ, era sua vez.

-Eu te tratei mal, né?

-Eu te entendo, Inuyasha.

-Ñ, ñ é possível entender o q sinto s/ estar na minha pele.

-O q vc sente?-sussurrou.

Ele fechou os olhos cabisbaixo:

-Vc ñ sabe o q é ser rejeitado desde criança, ter só sua mãe no mundo;...ela morre e vc tem agora q viver fugindo, sozinho c/ medo de tudo e de todos, ter q sobreviver e aprender a lutar na base da porrada...Sempre fui e sempre serei deslocado..., ñ sou humano, nem youkai,...ñ posso realmente confiar em ninguém. Encontrei na força um modo de me impor, temido, mas imposto...- e murmurou- eu só estou cansado disso...

Ela o abraçou:

-Descanse comigo então...

Amanheceu e a garota viu ele voltar a ser meio youkai. Neste dia Kagome percebeu por q Inuyasha era "tão forte, mas fraco". Ela ñ brigaria mais tanto c/ ele, entenderia seu jeito de ser.

Capítulo 3: O plano de Sango e a proposta p/ a loba

No outro dia, fingiram nada ter ocorrido e voltaram à jornada. De repente, Kouga apareceu:

-Oi, Kagome!

-O...oi, Kouga.- respondeu ela meio nervosa.

-Posso falar a sós c/ vc?

-Se ñ for mto longe...sim.- e se afastaram um pouco, contra, lógico, a vontade de Inuyasha.

-Sabe, Kagome, estive pensando e decidi q, agora q eu e o cara de cachorro estamos melhor e acho q vc já conversou c/ ele, poderíamos viajar juntos p/ procurar os fragmentos, só nós dois...

-Olha, Kouga, eu ñ preparei o Inuyasha mto bem...

-Ah, mas ele já está bem grandinho p/ aceitar suas derrotas.

-Bem, eu...

-Eu também tenho meus direitos, né?

-Tá, então eu vou pegar minhas coisas, c/ licença.-ela ñ tinha saída no momento, e foi pedir ajuda a Sango.

Rapidamente, Kagome resumiu sua história c/ Kouga p/ Sango.

-O q faço, Sango?

-Ñ sei...

-Ah, já sei! Ñ há uma tal de Ayame, uma loba q gosta dele?

-Aaaah, sim acho q estou entendendo...

Mirok, nem Shippou entenderam, porém a exterminadora falou c/ Inuyasha a sós e depois ele "deixou" Kagome partir, totalmente irritado.

Sango disse p/ os outros dois q Kagome precisava resolver um assunto c/ os lobos. Pela versão dela, os lobos e outros youkais da floresta planejavam matá-la., pois pensavam q era a sacerdotisa Kikiyou, sendo assim Kouga a levaria p/ explicar-lhes q ñ e p/ ñ terem problemas c/ ataques surpresas alheios, além dos do Narak (como se Inuyasha ñ pudesse vencer simples lobos e youkais da floresta, ou eles estando raivosos, aceitariam numa boa c/ uma simples conversa...).

P/ Shippou era isso, no entanto o monge ficou c/ um pé atrás, mas nada disse, quis descobrir sozinho p/ evitar mais mentiras.

Já era umas 4:30 da tarde, Kouga e Kagome ficaram sozinhos, pois ele mandara seus servos se afastarem, do penhasco viam o pôr do sol. Kagome estava ansiosa p/ executar o plano e devia ser cautelosa p/ ele ñ perceber nada. Ao anoitecer, uma brisa começou a soprar em seus rostos, Kouga apreciava a beleza de Kagome e começou:

-E aí, está mais calma hoje?

-Ah, mto mais, Kouga... e estou mto ansiosa p/ esta noite...-ela fingia...

-Então venha comigo.- disse-lhe pegando em sua mão e levando-a p/ um lindo lugar.

Era uma cachoeira, havia por trás de sua queda uma gruta c/ um lago e nele havia plantas aquáticas de cheiro reconhecido por Kagome, as q seu marido levara p/ se banhar. O chão era coberto por uma grama rala e macia onde Kouga abraçando-a pela cintura a deitou:

-Espera, Kouga, q pressa! Aprecie o, a... as flores...é, as flores!

-Estou apreciando,... elas fazem c/ q eu fique... ensandecido por vc...

-Hum,...- ela tocou em seu pescoço atiçando-o.

Enquanto isso, Sango pegara Kirara e voavam o mais veloz q a gata podia p/ as montanhas onde Ayame morava. Chegando só agora no local e pediram p/ falar c/ a loba:

-Ayame, ñ sei se vc se lembra de mim, sou Sango, amiga do Inuyasha q conhece o Kouga...

-Ah, oi, acho q me lembro...

-Eu vim avisá-la, sabendo q vc gosta do Kouga, q ele quer se casar c/ a Kagome e parece q ele a levou p/ ... vc sabe!

-Aah! Ñ acredito! O Kouga é meu! Mas por q veio me avisar? Ñ quer ver sua amiga feliz?

-Ñ é isso, é q eu ñ acho q ela o ama de verdade, eles ñ podem se casar! É melhor impedi-los agora, mas ñ fale q eu te avisei, disfarce.

Na gruta, Kouga beijava Kagome, q se fazia como se gostasse dele, e retirava suas roupas c/ as mãos fortes por todo corpo da moça. P/ enrolar mais, Kagome levantou –se e entrou no lago seminua. Kouga ñ esperou e logo foi atrás. Agora foi a vez dela; ia passando os lábios por seu pescoço e ombros e junto descendo as mãozinhas o despindo. Ele estava quase nu, ensandecido já, mas Kagome saiu do local e foi novamente seguida.

-Kagome, o q está fazendo...?

-É q eu ... quero vc preparado...

-Pre...parado...?- dizia pouco ofegante.

-Sim, quero vê-lo aos meus pés...

E nesse instante, ele ajoelhou-se e começou a alisar suas pernas c/ a boca, as coxas,...depois... a cintura e Kagome afastou-se. Ele compôs-se e a agarrou, carregou-a no colo e, agora a beijando c/ mais força e desejo insano, a pôs na grama novamente, mas já segurou em sua perna levantando-a. S/ "escapatória", ela finalmente os desnudou por completo.

Kagome até q gostava dos beijos e do corpo quente de Kouga, no entanto... percebeu q o q estava sentindo era por prazer, ( ninguém é de ferro, também c/ aquelas coxas,...), era só físico, ñ um amor espiritual. E quando Kouga estava quase...

-KOOOUUUUUGGGAAAA!- Ayame gritava do lado de fora da gruta.

Kagome, c/ um alívio na mente, levantou-se espantada e começou a por a roupa. Kouga nervoso pôs a sua de qualquer jeito:

-Kagome,... ah,... fique aqui um pouco,... ah...- ainda estava ofegante.

-Ah, tá.

Saindo:

-Ayame, o q faz aqui?

-Kouga, preciso da sua ajuda...!- ela disse e caiu no chão.

-O q foi?- falou carregando-a no colo.

-Eu...fui atacada por... um youkai... e respirei...miasma...- e fingiu q desmaiou.

-Kagome, venha aqui! Vamos ter que ir p/ a minha caverna.

-Aaahh, Kouga.- ela disfarçou.

-Kagome, ela é da minha tribo, nós somos da mesma raça.

-Tá, então...- e pensou "Q bom, está dando certo nosso plano...".

Eles foram p/ a casa do lobo.

Por um lado, Kouga estava preocupado, entretanto também mto nervoso, em chamas...

Kagome disse ao marido q havia um remédio da sua era q a curaria, e p/ a loba ñ passar mal, ela lhe deu soro caseiro.

No outro dia, Ayame avisou q ficaria na casa de Kouga por mais tempo, estava c/ saudades dele, na verdade queria vigiá-lo.

Passou-se um dia e meio, e naquela tarde a garota falara ao marido q ia ao vilarejo p/ conversar c/ Sango, e um lobo foi junto p/ protegê-la e voltar c/ ela de noite.

-Como vamos efetuar nosso plano s/ Ayame desconfiar de nada?- indagava Kagome.

A exterminadora contou-lhe q dera uma idéia à loba. P/ q ela fizesse do Kouga "seu lobo", haveria uma traição, e vc descobriria tudo, assim voltaria p/ seus amigos e deixaria o caminho dela livre c/ o Kouga.

-Agora, Kagome, diga ao lobo q lhe trouxe q vc está cansada e voltará amanhã. Volte no meio da noite e os pegue no flagra.

Ela fez e o servo lobo avisou seu chefe q de nada desconfiou.

"Q coincidência, vou armar meu plano esta noite e quando ela chegar estarei nos braços dele..." pensou Ayame. Ela banhou-se c/ flores e pôs uma roupa...Kouga ñ resistiria!

Soltou os cabelos ficando mais adulta e sensual; ao ver seu amor se deitar, aproximou-se:

-Vai dormir sozinho hoje?

-É, a Kagome volta amanhã.

-E vc vai procurar o tal de Narak amanhã?

-Sim.

-Deve estar tenso, quer q eu faça uma massagem p/ relaxar? Ou traga um saquê? Ou quer os dois juntos?- dizendo isso ela chegou perto dele e agachou mostrando o decote e destilando seu perfume.

-A...a ... a terceira opção...- ele já começou ficar meio doente c/ aquele cheiro...( eta perfume milagroso!), sussurrou e depois suspirou.

Pegou o saquê e pediu q ele se sentasse à sua frente e lhe deu a bebida p/ ir tomando. Ele dava grandes goles, enquanto isso ela começou retirando sua veste e massageava seus ombros musculosos, suas costas largas também...Depois foi p/ seu peito, abdome, tudo mto definido. Ayame observava todos os detalhes de seu belo corpo e queria senti-los mais perto do seu.

-Relaxe...- murmurou ela.

Kouga, quase c/ os olhos fechados, ñ parava de beber p/ se conter; e ela tirou-lhe a garrafa, "Quero q se lembre de tudo..."pensou ela.

Ele caiu sobre as peles macias da cama, esticou as pernas e ela foi p/ suas COXAS agora c/ suas hábeis mãozinhas.

(Ñ matei ninguém!), p/ Shippou e Mirok q de nada sabiam, Sango deu mais uma das suas desculpas, falou q Kikiyou descobriu, e vendo q havia mtos youkais contra Kagome, fez uma barreira na área dos lobos e só Inuyasha poderia quebrar e detê-la, assim era melhor só o meio youkai ir lá conversar c/ Kikiyou, (ela já mandara ele dar uma volta por aí...).

-Inuyasha, contribua, é p/ seu bem; por favor.

-E daí?

-Grr, vai Inuyasha!

-Tá, blá, blá,...- e foi resmungando- Q ridículo!

Lógico q o monge ñ acreditou, mas queria aproveitar p/ ficar mais sozinho c/ Sango.

Voltando à caverna:

Ayame alisando o corpo de Kouga, jogou o resto de saquê em seu peito e abdômen q começou a escorrer, mas ela lambeu...E isso foi o auge! Ele ia tocando de leve em suas mãos p/ iniciar, mas ela pegou-as e passando pela sua cintura as pôs em seus seios.

Ela ajoelhou-se c/ o tronco dele em suas pernas e o olhou seduzindo com a boca semi aberta mostrando os dentes.

Nesta hora, o lobo de olhos azuis a segurou forte e até rasgou sua roupa de couro c/ os dentes, jogando longe e a deixando totalmente nua.

Ela c/ as mãos nas firmes coxas, sentia a pele dele arrepiar.

Os olhos de Kouga avermelharam e a beijava tão louco de desejo q mordia seus lábios, depois lambia e mordia seu corpo ainda virgem...

O lobo ficou de quatro de frente p/ ela deitada e a levantou firmemente pela cintura fina apertando –a contra si p/ q pudesse entrar mais facilmente...

Os lobos uivavam...

-Ah,...ah...ah...- caiu ela na cama ofegante, c/ sede, pegou a outra garrafa q trouxera e bebeu o líquido q escorreu por seu pescoço.

Kouga ainda c/ certo foguinho passou a língua no local, limpando –o.

Após isso, exausto, caiu sobre as peles e a loba branca em seu peito.

Capítulo 4: A proposta da loba p/ o lobo

Na alvorada seguinte, ao entrar na caverna, Kagome gritou e fingiu um choro:

-Kouga, vc me traiu!

-Ñ, ñ é o q está pensando.-disse levantando-se preocupado.

-Então, por q vcs estão nus?

Kouga voltou à cama e pegou uma coberta.

A garota começou a ajuntar suas coisas fingindo-se de nervosa.

-Vc me traiu, ñ quero nem saber, vou embora e o nosso casamento já era! Ñ me siga!

Ele ñ a seguiu mesmo, ñ podia deixar a youkai sozinha. Percebeu q fizera uma grande besteira, todavia ñ conseguia pensar num meio p/ arrumar.

No vilarejo, Kagome confirmou todo o plano de Sango aos amigos e o monge ficou mais conformado; e sobre Inuyasha q ñ havia voltado, ela disse q ele resolvera dar uma voltinha; e quando ele chegou, também confirmou, ñ tinha motivos p/ contar a verdade...

Kouga ñ sabia o q fazer e Ayame já estava brava:

-Vc ñ me ama, né?

-Na verdade, ñ...

-Vc me usou...?

-Entenda q vc... me provocou...

-Vc é um canalha! Agora já foi, vc q assuma sua culpa!

-Aaaaah, droga! Aposto q foi um plano seu p/ eu ñ ficar c/ a Kagome, né?

-Ah, ñ...

-Se vc me ama, fale a verdade...

Ela pensou por alguns instantes, estava em dúvida, c/ medo de contar e ele ñ cumprir sua palavra; ainda mais quando lembrou q ele prometera se casar c/ ela no dia da lua cheia e o arco –íris, e Kouga jamais fizera. Ayame chorou e se ajoelhou:

-Vc tinha prometido q ia se casar comigo, e nunca...

O lobo cerrou os olhos:

-Entreguei-me a vc...

-Por prazer...

-Se eu me casasse daria na mesma...sinto muito..., mas estou sendo sincero, seja comigo.

-Me...me perdoe...foi isso, mas por q quero ficar c/ vc, ...me dê uma chance...

-Vc q devia assumir a responsabilidade...pensar q depois disso... a vida já ñ é mais a mesma... o q fez foi mto sério...e.. vc acabou c/ o meu casamento!

-Por favor, me dê uma chance, afinal ñ fiz sozinha ñ é? Se eu ñ o fizer feliz vou embora, te deixarei em paz.

-Ñ adianta, ñ te amo.

-E ela ñ gostava de vc! Gostava do cachorro!

-Mas eu lhe prometi melhor vida do q c/ aquele idiota e ela me deu uma chan...ce...- ele percebeu q a situação era igual a dele, e ele recebera a chance de Kagome, portanto...- Tá...

Ayame o abraçou, enquanto ele pensava q "o maldito sentimentalismo" o fizera cometer outra besteira.

Kouga a rejeitou no começo, podia ficar s/ o puro instintivo prazer q ela lhe proporcionava, só q a cada noite q ele necessitava daquele corpo, se viciava e a luxúria foi se transformando num sentimento q ele ñ pôde controlar, e queria esconder, entretanto esta força era maior do q ele podia ocultar e todo dia ele sentia falta de seu calor, se Ayame demorasse a deitar; ainda meio contra sua vontade seus olhos a chamavam desesperadamente e a loba branca dava todo seu amor; nunca em vão, pois ela tomou conta de sua alma e seu coração p/ todo o sempre...

Eu sei q ñ foi um final mto bom, mas espero q tenham gostado (pelo menos um pouco) da minha fic; também sei q foi longa e pode ter sido enjoativa p/ alguns...foi umas das minhas primeiras, tá certo q ao passar p/ o site eu modifiquei um pouco, mas a idéia original permaneceu. Desculpem-me, pois no começo acho q ficou meio confuso; é q eu já tinha feito uma outra em q a Kagome e o Inuyasha... pela primeira vez...

Ñ a publiquei antes, pois sendo a minha primeiríssima fic, q fiz junto c/ minha amiga Ayumi, está em "reforma", mas logo q arrumar mandarei p/ o site. Qualquer reclamação ou elogio podem expressar no meu e-mail : e desculpa aí qualquer erro gramatical...


End file.
